


Whippoorwill

by birdsongcowboy



Category: The Lakes (TV)
Genre: M/M, for all my masc dummy bottoms out there, pool hall blowjob im a twinksexual himbo, yeah good luck gettin this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: Danny learns about Cook's dedication to obedience, and his eagerness to please.





	Whippoorwill

The pool hall has been empty for a couple of hours now, the after-hours regulars slipped out until only the man that Danny let stay remained. He kept the keys on hand at all times, especially now, and enjoyed letting the man stay behind while he cleaned. He watched him silently play pool out of the corner of his eye. They stood together now, Danny had pulled the man into a corner against the table under the pretense of an idle conversation he hadn't really wished to have. He was a nervous talker, and let his fingers linger against the folds of the other man's old jean jacket as he talked. Cook hadn't seemed to notice, until Danny's hands slowly moved upwards towards the collar, teasing against the soft, warm skin of his neck. He kept his head cocked a little, fingers rubbing little distracting circles into the flushed, scarred flesh and speaking in a low whisper.

He moves his hands up still, stunning the man into silence. Cook stills as Danny rubs his fingers against his cheek, thumb dragging a little in the smooth scar near his chin. Danny's eyes track the man's face, waiting for him to move as well; breath, talk, any response he can get out of him to let Danny know that this kind of touching is actually okay. The other man stands still instead, his mouth open a little and his chest almost completely still; holding a breath in his throat.

The only movement Danny can track is the man's shaking hands, fingers twitching as he tries desperately to keep his composure.

Danny lets a familiar smirk flit over his features before he speaks, dragging his gaze slowly down and back up. Cook's shaking, calloused hands, his chest stilled, his mouth until finally meeting his eyes.

“We are alone ya know, you don't need'ta act like that.” He whispers, pursing his lips over his words as he tracks his fingers back down the man's skin.

Cook looks at him for a second, before slowly releasing a shaky breath through his lips. Danny watched his mouth, leaning closer and feeling cool breath against his nose. the breath smells like warm cooked fish, beer, and something minty underneath he chose to identify as toothpaste. As if the man was waiting for this to happen, trying to hide the musky scent that lingered on him constantly. The idea of preparation, something small to prepare for an encounter like this, makes Danny's cock stir. He huffs a laugh, smiling and looking back up into the man's eyes.

“Ya smell good” He says, and feels the man let out another breath, rolling against the bottom of his boots. Danny is tempted to tease breathing out of him like this for the rest of the night; smell the beer and sweet mint scent until he cums in his pants just from that. He chooses instead to move his hand back down to cup the man's chin, dragging his thumb over the little bump and over the man's bottom lip. He teases, watching it get fat as he pulls underneath it.

“Can you…?” He asks, trailing off as the man leans his head forward, taking the thumb through his lips and allowing it to push against his tongue. Danny feels himself stir again at how hot the man's mouth feels, how eagerly he pushes against his skin. His tongue is warm and full, heavy with alcohol and dragging messily over the pad of his thumb. Spit almost pools in Danny's mouth at the feeling, and he resists pulling the man's hips closer and thrusting against the growing bulge in his jeans.

Cook moans a little as Danny pushes his thumb further in, pressing his palm against his chin. He actually grabs for Danny's jacket, eyes closed and lost in the bliss of his mouth being used for something even so small.

Danny groans in the back of his throat at the sound, arousal flooding his brain so quickly it made his knees weaken. He stood back against the pool table behind him, slowly releasing his hand from the man's mouth with a lewd pop and grinding it against the smooth fabric of his work pants in his desperation.

The other man's eyes open, dart downwards and back up with pure pleading lust in his dilated pupils. Danny nods, a small pleading sound all the confirmation Cook needs before he starts to undo the belt buckle, his fingers shaking with the effort and his endearing eagerness. He kneels, curling his boots under his thighs and leaning up against the other man's lithe frame. He runs his hands up the smaller man's legs, his mouth almost jumping to the fabric of Danny's underwear. He begins running his tongue against the erection underneath the cotton fabric, cheeks cradled by the tightening of Danny's thighs.

Danny lets out a quiet and eager “Fuck!”, pushing up into the touch and the hot spit of the other man. He leans his head back, pushing his fingers underneath the band of his underwear and releasing his cock from the fabric. It bobs against his stomach for a second, pre-cum leaving a string to the skin under his belly button. The other man takes eagerly to it, his hand thrusting up and down in a loose fist while his other holds the man's hip still against the polished wood.

He presses wet kisses to Danny's skin, his face flushed and eyes heavily lidded. He mouths and sucks a little with his head tilted, reaching his hand from the man's hip to stroke over his clothed thigh. He runs his tongue over the underside of Danny's cock, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he moves up and takes the head between his lips and slowly moves back down the shaft. He inhales slowly in and out, desperate to gather the man's taste and scent inside him and as he feels Danny's fingers lock through his hair. Danny lets out a slow and quiet whimper, eyes closed and eyebrows pleading to the air above him.

The feeling of Cook's mouth is so warm, so achingly tight and wet. He goes slower than Danny thinks anyone ever has, and he thinks to himself how the man would probably be willing to do this for hours. Moving up and down, tongue slowly sliding and pushing up against his hard cock. Cook allows the spit and precum to slowly fill his mouth and slide out from between his lips, pooling and coating his chin and drooling a slow string onto his jeans. The smaller man moans quietly, everything in him sore and desperate. He holds the back of the other man's head close, pulling him slowly back and forth against his dick. He thrusts with achingly slow movements, trying to savor this precious moment despite himself. His hands steady themselves against the larger man's scalp, fingers twitching and pulling in desperation as they run through his hair.

He feels his cock hit the back of the man's throat, groaning loudly and his whole body goes hot and strained as he feels the man swallow and contracts his throat against the head of his cock. As quickly as he did move forward, he pulls back and makes Danny laugh ruefully to himself.

"You fuckin' tease" He whispers, his hips wiggling against the man's hand.

Cook revels in the words for a second, a smile on his face and eagerness still running rampant and a hot flush spreading over his ears. He hollows his cheeks in a slow suck as he moves back, letting his tongue push up and drag along the underside of the man's dick. He rests a moment at the head, using a hand to gently spread the man's legs and reach to cup and press his thumb against the soft give of his balls. Danny grinds against his hand, overwhelming need taking him and making him moan loudly. He gives a short, harsh thrust as the other man begins to move his mouth back down, not thinking about anything but chasing the pleasure anymore. His mouth opens wide into his sounds, closing back into a sharp bite against his lips. Cook massages the pad of his thumb still against the man's balls, the rest of his fingers softly dragging upwards to guide the whole cock into his mouth again. Danny's hips grind erratically into the movement, "Oh Christ, fuck, fuck!" he whimpers out, the man beginning to use his cock to fuck his own mouth. He quickly thrusts Danny back and forth into his mouth, cheeks tight and tongue dragging messily over his skin. Danny meets them with his own hips, pushing forward into the wet heat with a brutal, eager passion.

He pants as he quickly thrusts, throat raw and strained for any more actual words. He holds behind Cook's ears, thumb reaching under and pressing into the stubbled skin under his cheekbone. He finally allows himself to look down for a minute, mouth open as he breathes hard at the sight. The larger man's lips are swollen, fat, and shiny with the scar on the left side of his face pink and light with the pressure. His eyes are closed, but when he feels Danny's eyes on him, he slowly opens them. His pupils are dilated, eyes black and dazed as he looks up, meeting Danny's. He furrows his eyebrows pleadingly; as if asking a silent, dedicated question that he wants the other man to answer. There's so much loaded in his expression, Danny can't handle it, and he simply feels himself whimper in the back of his throat and grinds back into the overwhelming pleasure.

Cook moves, and finally swallows around Danny again, eyes closing and tongue curling back, letting the soft muscle of his throat surround the other man's cock. Danny shakes into the feeling; pleasure and heat rushing up through his body as he shuts his eyes and clenches his thighs tight. He cums hard, his cock throbbing into the movement and letting a slow groan slip between his lips. Cum shoots and painfully floods the other man's mouth, and he swallows hard into it and huffs a loud breath from his nose as he struggles to breathe. He lets Danny ride out the aftershock, his lips softening and slowly moving back up from the base of his cock. He moves up, sucking for a second and milking the last of the cum from him before running his tongue over the head to clean the last drops away from the head.

He is careful, interlacing his fingers with the smaller man's as he slowly pulls up the underwear and pants with his free hand. Every movement is too painfully caring, and Danny thinks in the back of his dazed brain how quickly the jump was made. So much pleasure given, and never once to himself.


End file.
